lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Red Foxes of Westbridge
The Red Foxes of Westbridge are a Vampire Order founded by Meghanna of whom after falling in love with Shia Labouef was done being a bad person. The Red Foxes of Westbridge stand as a military order within the Kingdom of Lucenre, but there ultimate control lies with Meghanna of whom is trusted simply based on her love for Shia Labeouf. Members There are four members of the Vampire order of the Red Foxes of Westbridge : *Meghanna. Meghanna is the leader of the Red Foxes of Westbridge, and after centuries of evil behavior was shattered after a task in Arnor went wrong, and since then has searched for meaning and found it when she met Shia Labouef. Meghanna is deathly loyal to Shia Labouef, and her loyalty to him means she will not turn against the Kingdom of Lucerne no matter what the consequences. *Sevana Fox. Sevana Fox is the Vampire "Daughter" of Meghanna and was created from the last remaining member of Meghanna's Arnor lovers family. Sevana since then has gone from truly hating Meghanna and only listening because of their bond to becoming a loyal follower of Meghanna since her change of heart. *Sophia Fox. Sophia Fox is the Vampire "Daughter" of Meghanna and was created from the last remaining daughter of a family she butchered during her angry years after she caused the deaths of her lover in Arnor and the entire army he had brought. Sophia Fox unlike Sevana never blamed Meghanna as her parents had been cruel to her and because of this she has always been a stalwart loyalist towards Meghanna and so motherly is Meghanna to her that she has never been to Weerhousen as Meghanna fears to greatly for her. *Tormund Fox. Tormund Fox is the Vampire "Son" of Meghanna and was created during her escape from Lahmia as she lost control, but instead of draining him completely she was able to control herself after assistence from Ushoran and would become his maker. Tormund Fox would be apart from Meghanna for centuries as he fell in love with another Vampire in the form of Pinley Vane, of whom despised Meghanna and the affection she was shown by Angelica Neferata. Tormund returned to Meghanna's side after she summoned him, and despite his love for Pinley Vane he follows her due to her role as his maker, and believes her cause is just. Vampires in Westbridge With the relationship between Meghanna, and Shia Labouef continueing despite his knowledge about what she was it was simply a matter of time until others came to know the truth. This would happen when a servent overheard accidently struck her with a knife when she was cutting food, and the wound healed faster then it should have. The servent would alert Harry Labouef of whom would barge into the room with many armed men where Meghanna leapt to protect Shia and was nearly killed during the exchange but Shia was able to stop his father from killing her. Harry would confine her to a cell, and despite Shia's constant attempts to have her released, his father feared greatly for Shia's life and refused everytime no matter what Shia suggested. The confinement lasted for weeks, and as this went by Shia would visit her in the prison, but watched constantly by his brother Luke Labouef he was unable to feed her his blood, and her pain grew increasingly bad as time went onl. Meghanna would begin to starve, and as she started to die her progeny's would sence her death knell, and arrived in Westbridge, where they broke into the prisoner, and were nearly able to get her released at the cost of killing several gaurds, but Meghanna resisted this saying the gaurds hadn't done anything and didn't deserve death. Harry watched alongside his personal gaurds as this happened and changed his opinion of her nearly completely in one single moment. Hearign from the gaurds what was happening Shia broke though the gaurds placed on him to keep him away and barged through his brother and hugged Meghanna deeply. Tormund Fox would come forward with a vial of blood smuggled with him in case they were not able to find live bodies, and she was fed while Shia held her in his arms. Realizing watching his son that his heir was deeply in love with this girl, Harry Labouef would stop fighting her, and while sending away her progenies Meghanna was brought back to strength using the blood of animals, and as she healed she grew on Harry of whom saw how much she loved his son. Meghanna, Shia, and Harry would come to an arrangement where Meghanna would be sworn into House Labouef and act as a part of the Honor Gaurd, and would be allowed to stay within the city as long as they did not feed on a single drop of human blood, and despite the resistence of Tormund Fox they would all agree to this becoming known as the Red Foxes of Westbridge. Category:Military Order Category:Vampires